(WILD: Takumi x Leo)
by choirmother
Summary: A Takumi x Leo fanfiction that doesn't follow much plot line... sorry
**Plan**

Corrin made the plans, which meant almost _always_ Takumi and Leo were paired up. At this point, Leo forgot why he even joined Corrin in their "revelation", neither did Takumi; but in all honesty, they didn't care. All that mattered was that they were here now, with their beloved siblings. What _did_ mattered was getting through the battle being "paired up" together. Teamwork between the two was hard to accomplish, most of the time.

Takumi scoffed after Corrin had said their names in the same sentence.

"Devil's luck," Leo grunted to himself.

Whether Leo and Takumi threw a tantrum on the floor, or whine like children, Corrin didn't change their mind. At times like these, they were true rebellious teenagers, expecting to get there way at every turn. Either way, Corrin continued with the plans. Soldiers here. You're with them. Attack here. Switch off here. And so on.

Corrin always liked to plan ahead. Everyone listened carefully to them although they knew most of the fleets wouldn't follow orders, it just kind of went like that. Their maroon eyes trailed the map, trying to improve the plan somehow. Ryoma gently placed his hand on Corrin's shoulder. He, without words, told Corrin they've done enough. He felt certain everyone was ready to go into this fight. His voice was low as he whispered something in Corrin's ear. The room grew silent to try and decipher the words he was mumbling, but it was no use. Corrin just nodded, and rolled up the map for another time.

"On the move, everyone. We'll put the plan into action tomorrow, once we meet the enemy on the battlefield," Corrin concluded.

The wooden door swung open, revealing the refreshing smell of spring. Light poured in, along with a slight breeze that was ready to blow out the candles. Even Spring had a plan for this place, Summer too. Corrin continued on their way, joining the rest of the forces in the open-air.

Leo squinted his eyes, not yet prone to the sunshine. He cleared his throat before stepping out, then, adjusting his collar to spare him more time. He was like a cowardly vampire. He acted like he was going to melt.

"Any second now," Takumi cackled with an impatient laugh.

Leo mocked him, clearly annoyed. Leo pulled down his collar, and swept stray hairs behind his ears. He huffed up his chest, stepping out into the light as if he took a step in a plan for mankind. Takumi chuckled under his breath, surprised he wasn't melting or screaming. Although, Takumi did predict Leo's pasty, white, face was going to get badly sunburnt.

In all honesty, Takumi loved the sunshine, (besides the fact he was constantly sweating under his armor, of course). The smell of newly grown flowers, and fresh grass was pleasing. The green color of everything growing was hard to find in the midst of war, usually everything was dull and trampled on.

This time Leo sneered, "You going to move?" He asked sarcastically, seeing as Takumi had stopped in his tracks.

Takumi rolled his eyes at Leo, who could've just walked ahead, but decided he had enough guts to walk with Takumi. They didn't look at each other, and pretended to be interested in the cotton clouds. Leo adjusted his collar a few time, the black making him hotter than he was. Takumi wondered if he dared to take it off, but obviously, he didn't. What would Leo be without his cape anyway?

The soldiers were gathering in the castle's gates to gather before heading off into battle tomorrow. All of them were crammed into the mess hall, making sure they wouldn't starve to death in the battle. Though, most weren't eating, but drinking. Leo and Takumi entered together, Takumi trying to stand on his tiptoes to find his white-haired sibling. Though, in the end, it was no use, to many people were in the mess hall at the same time. You think it wouldn't be hard to find white-blond-cream(ish) hair…

The mess hall smelt of foul fumes, which made Leo cover his nose and mouth. The soldiers sweat dripped from their brows, which added to the smell and overall environment. Each one of them were dirty, which made Leo brush off his shoulder way to often. You'd think Corrin would send them to the showers, since they bothered Leo _that_ much.

The room was bursting with noise, so Takumi was barely able to hear Leo's annoyed sighs. Some soldiers screamed, yelled at each other, sang, or even danced. In the corner, some mages were chanting spells loudly together. Takumi nudged Leo, pointing to them, but Leo didn't pay any attention. Knowing him, he probably didn't want to be with "peasants" like them. He turned heads when they turned to look at him. Takumi just shook his, unsure why Leo was even following him anymore.

"Where's your protection squad?" Takumi questioned Leo.

Leo grunted, "Where's your baby sitters?"

Takumi didn't have a response, except for a quiet, "I asked first"; but Leo ignored him either way. This time, Leo stood on his tiptoes to scan the crowd of familiar faces. His boots clicked against the hardwood floor as he walked around. Leo only stopped pacing back and forth when a man backed into him. The soldier turned to apologize, spilling his drink all over Takumi's armor. Takumi grinded his teeth, loathing the stench of the alcohol.

The soldier turned, looking pissed before seeing Leo's face. The man was a few heads taller than Leo, and could easily squish him if he wanted. Although, once he realized Leo was royalty, and he just spilled his drink on royalty, he bowed. Afraid of losing his position, he apologized several times, referring to Leo as his "lord".

Leo choked on the aroma, "It's okay, Niles. Although, I believe you're on duty right now."

Niles laughed wholeheartedly, raising his hands innocently.

"Aren't we all supposed to be on duty?" Niles asked, gesturing to the many men and women around us. "We have a huge fight tomorrow, and may I remind, a little alcohol won't hurt our behavior."

Takumi laughed awkwardly, not understanding what was going on at all. Hell, he even understand why he was still standing there. Possibly because there was no where else to stand in the room without behind pushed against a wall or squished between people. Next to Leo seemed like an 'OK' spot to him.

Niles openly put his arm around Leo, Leo quickly lifting it off from around his neck. Niles ruffled his hair, Leo also fixing it back to it's normal state. Leo seemed not to take notice that he was soaked in alcohol anymore,obviously he was too busy fixing his 'perfect' bleach blonde hair. His armor mostly deflected the spill anyways, but it did kind of look like he peed his pants.

Then, and just then, Niles took notice to Takumi. At first, he seemed stern, his face asking "who are you?"; but, after also recognizing he was 'royalty', his face was more relaxed. Supposedly he was friendly with Leo, so Takumi decided he should be friendly with him, (even if Leo isn't friendly _to_ him). Takumi stuck out his shaky hand to meet with Niles firm, olive-skinned, one.

But instead, Niles laughed. Leo smirked at Takumi, mocking him. Niles nudged Leo, his smile quickly fading. "You and this guy-? Was I interrupting something?"

Leo seemed surprised with Niles, he kicked him "playfully", and muttered something to him. The whole time, Takumi was just lost in a spiral of confusion. Niles flipped his white hair, and let his colored hands sweep it back. He adjusted his eyepatch, pointing to both Takumi and Leo with two fingers.

"I got my eye on you," He said as he winked (or maybe blinked) with one eye.

"Right…" Leo trailed off.

Leo and Takumi managed to stay clean the whole night. Leo having someone else's drink spilled all over him must've been enough for them. Throughout the whole time, they couldn't find Corrin, but they found others. Like Niles, several times, which made Takumi feel like he was _actually_ watching them. Unbelievably, they both found Hinoka and Camilla talking. Although, they might've been throwing some insults at each other, they were talking.

Leo's hair ended up getting messed up from all of Niles "noggies", (which were more like punches straight onto the head). Leo ended up taking his fancy headband-tiara-thing out, and washed his hair in the pond right across the way, which wasn't very sanitary at all.

Takumi rubbed the back of his neck, awkwardly making his leave.

"I'm going to my tent," Takumi stated staggering his words.

Saying goodbye was the most awkward, and hardest thing to do between them. Their vocabulary between each other wasn't very broad, (unless you counted insults). So, without another word, Takumi just kind of walked off. After all, the sun was starting to set, and they had a battle to win tomorrow. Sleep was critical, at least, it was to Takumi. It was the biggest part of his daily plan.

Leo turned to watch Takumi leave, not saying anything back. The backdrop of the sunset seemed to reflect off of Takumi perfectly. The pastel orange, soft yellow, and pink blended into Takumi's hair almost perfectly. Takumi didn't look back a Leo, just went straight to his worn-out tent. You think he'd sleep in the castle, but Leo guessed he wanted to sleep with the soldiers.

A splash was heard, followed by droplets on Leo's face. Leo placed his hand on his own cheek, wiping away the water with his thumb. He turned to Niles with his eyebrows furrowed, knowing he should've expected it to be him.

"You're checking him out now?" Niles cackled, his voice raspy from all the drinking.

Leo's squinted at him, rolling his eyes before pushing Niles into the pond. Yet, drenched in cold water, he continued laughing. Leo didn't find it funny, but he did smile when he heard Niles asking him, "What'd you do that for? I was being serious!"

Leo walked around the fort, watching stars slowly emerge from the skies. He got lost in them as if he was looking into someones eyes. He examined each slowly, muttering to himself spells, but not casting them. He ran through the battle plans with himself, at least, the parts that involved him. Takumi and him were in the middle of all the solders, that were well trained to serve "master-Corrin". The fleet of soldiers joining them were small, for they were only taking back a city king Garon's troops took over. Meanwhile, Corrin and the others were going on their own mission to take over a Norhian city. Luckily, none of Leo's siblings had to fight to defend the city. Leo knew he and the others made the right decision ending the war with their own rebellion. The only thing they had to do now was convince, (or possibly kill) king Garon.

Leo yawned, covering his mouth, because _obviously_ no one could know he yawned. Ever. He sheepishly walked back to his tent, hearing the others snoring loudly from inside of them. Although, some giggling came from Elise's tent. Her and Sakura must've been having some sort of pre-battle-sleep-over.

Leo rolled his eyes, "Girls."

Leo slowly opened his tent, slowly pushing himself in. A sign was next to it, saying a number on it. Each tent was marked with one to make it easy to locate. Oddly enough, Takumi's tent was just a few places away. His was nice and organized, but Leo barely had room to move with all the books he kept. (Not that Leo had snuck into his tent before).

After adjusting himself, Leo lit up a candle with a spark of fire from his fingertips. The flame lit up his tent, and illuminated the tent. The candle was the only warmth to heat the tent. Even in the dead of summer, it was chilling at night. Leo lay on his back, staring up at the ceiling. He was surprised by a shadow at the top of the tent, which crawled around creepily.

"No…" Leo whispered to himself. "No… no no no." He said, increasing volume.

He let out a quick screech as it started crawling around faster. It was a spider, a big, black one. He scrambled out of his tent quicker than he got in. He ran feet away from his tent, scared the eight-legged-friend would chase him. His feet stomped on the grass around his tent angrily. No way in hell Leo was going to kill a spider, he'd rather burn his whole tent down. Although, at the same time, he couldn't. All his books were in there, and he didn't want to loose those.

"What a warrior," Takumi laughed behind Leo.

Leo turned around surprised at Takumi's suddenly appearance.

"Who knew Norhians were scared of spiders?" Takumi chuckled louder.

"It's all part of… my plan." Leo scoffed, even though he had no idea what he was talking about.

Takumi laughed even louder at Leo, his face lighting up. "Well, _Mr. Tactician_ , you're stupid."


End file.
